Ali Baba Saluja
Ali Baba Saluja ist der ehemalige dritte Prinz des Königreiches Balbadd. Er arbeitete, als er Aladin zum ersten Mal traf, als Kutscher und war dann tätig als Anführer der Nebel-Bande. Als ein Dungeon-Bezwinger ist er der Besitzer des Dschinns Amon, die Verkörperung des Anstands und der Ehre, und Aladins Königsgefäß. Im Laufe der Geschichte hat er sich mit dem Kaiserreich Kou verbunden und wurde zum Premierminister von Kogyoku Ren.Nacht 291, Seite 57 Vor dem Bürgerkrieg im Kou-Reich wurde Ali Baba von Hakuryu getötet, sodass sein reines Bewusstsein von Belial in eine anderen Dimension befördert wurde, in der sich die Zeit langsam bewegt.Nacht 258 Ali Baba kommt, dank den Magiern von Alma Toran, von den Toten wieder zu den Lebenden zurück und verhindert, gemeinsam mit Aladin, Judar und Hakuryu, die Zerstörung ihrer Welt. Die Drachenmutter offenbart, dass Ali Baba ein wunderlicher Mensch sei und er, obwohl er noch so jung und unerfahren ist, eine Ausstrahlung als Eremit zeigt, der schon eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit lebt. Er ist der Deuteragonist der Serie ''Magi''. Aussehen Ali Baba ist ein junger, durchschnittlich großer Mann mit blonden Haaren und goldenen Augen. Sein Deckhaar formt eine kurze, dicke Locke, die er scheinbar von seinem Vater geerbt hat, und er trägt stets ein kleines rotes Seil, das um seinen Hals gebunden ist. Ali Baba sieht seiner Mutter sehr ähnlich. Er hat sowohl dieselben sanften Gesichtszüge als auch ihre großen freundlichen Augen. Er trägt zur Beginn der Geschichte eine traditionelle arabische Kleidung mit einer rot-gelben Schärpe um die Taille, um damit sein Messer zu tragen. Sowie Aladin trägt auch er eine lange, weite Hose in Weiß (Sirwal), jedoch trägt er schwarze Schuhe, wobei er ein Bein mit ein Tuch gewickelt und mit blauen Schnüren fixiert hat. Außerdem trägt er an jedem Ohr ein OhrringIm Manga sind sie grün, während im Anime sie blass Gold schimmern., wobei er später in der Geschichte auf seinem linken Ohr zwei rote Ohrringe trägt, die vorher Kassim gehörten und seine Rukh beinhalten. Während und nach seiner Ausbildung im Kaiserreich Reim, trägt Ali Baba eine dunkelblaue Tunika, welche von seiner linken Schulter zur rechten Taille verläuft, und schwarze Stiefel mit burgunderroten Streifen. Unter der Tunika trägt er plunderweiße Kleidung, die zwei rote senkrechte Streifen (je eine links und rechts) und ein großes Tuch, welches er um seine Hüfte wickelte. Ali Baba hat an seinem linken Arm Narben, welches ihm Garuda während eines Kampfes gebissen hat. Nach dem dreijährigen Zeitsprung trägt Ali Baba abermals neue Klamotten, welche ihm von Yunan nach seinem Erwachen und anschließendem Training zur Verfügung gab. Bei den Klamotten handelt es sich um jene, die Sindbad einmal getragen hat.Magi Band 29 - Omake Manga Sein neues Outfit besteht aus einer weißen nicht mehr soweit geschnittene Hose, die an den Schienbeinen gelbgoldene Elemente hat. Ein Paar schwarzer Schuhe, ein grünes Shirt und eine weiße Weste. Um die Taille trägt er nun eine gelbgoldene/weiße Schärpe, um sein Messer zu halten. Die schmale rote Schnur hat er nach wie vor um seinen Hals geknüpft. Persönlichkeit Ali Baba wurde zu Beginn der Geschichte als sehr clevere und kleinliche Person dargestellt. Er zeigte großen Respekt gegenüber wohlhabenden Kaufleuten und tat sein Bestes, um diese zu erfreuen. Oft gelang ihm das mit schmeichelhafter Spitzfindigkeit. Durch die aufgebaute Fassade von Lügen fiel es ihm jedoch schwer sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Dies führte sogar dazu, dass er gelacht hat wenn sie ihn als "Müll" bezeichnet haben. Um sein anfängliches Ziel (die Eroberung eines Dungeons) endlich zu erreichen, versucht er Aladin als "Freund" zu benutzen, da er von dessen Stärke beeindruckt ist und sich sicher ist, dass sich diese als Nützlich erwiesen wird. Es wird jedoch schnell klar, dass Ali Baba in Wirklichkeit eine sehr gütige, fürsorgliche und hilfsbereite Person ist. Man sieht, dass er schon während seiner Kindheit stets bemüht war aufrichtig zu handeln. Da er in seinen jungen Jahren als Prinz eine fordernde Erziehung genossen hat, ist er sehr gebildet und intelligenter als er vorgibt. Ali Baba hat keine Geduld für jene, die sich in ihrer Macht suhlen während alle anderen leiden. Oft handelt er taktisch und überlegt, dennoch ist Ali Baba auch (nur) ein Teenager, der mit Situationen überfordert sein kann, eifersüchtig wird oder dem seine Naivität ins Fettnäpfchen springen lässt. Wie auch Aladin, mag Ali Baba schöne, vollbusige Frauen und man sieht die beiden des Öfteren durch die Straßen des Rotlichtmilieus ziehen. Zur Belustigung der Leser hatte er aber bis dato kein Glück, da er immer auf eine riesige, starke, etwas komisch aussehende Frauen trifft, die von sich selbst behauptet die hübscheste zu sein. Geschichte Nachdem seine Mutter ihn zur Welt gebracht hatte, verließ sie den Palast und zog mit ihm in die Slums von Baldbadd. Dort lebte Ali Baba ein glückliches Leben, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, dem Geschwisterpaar Kassim und Mariam, welche von einem tyrannischen Vater großgezogen wurden. Nachdem dieser auf mysteriöse Art verschwand, nahm Ali Baba's Mutter die beiden kurzerhand bei sich auf. So wurde ihre glückliche Familie ein kleines bisschen größer. Nachdem Anise jedoch einer nicht näher benannten Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen war, sah es Kassim (der älteste der drei Kinder) als seine Pflicht an, für die Familie zu sorgen. Obwohl es nicht leicht für sie war, vereinten sie ihre Kräfte und halfen einander. Auch ehemalige Kunden von Anise und Nachbarn unterstützten sie wo sie nur konnten. Im Gegensatz zu Kassim versuchte Ali Baba immer auf dem rechten Weg zu bleiben und auf anständigen und ehrlichen Wegen Geld zu verdienen.Nacht 38 Kurze Zeit später taucht der damalige König von Baldbadd in den Slums auf und offenbart Ali Baba, dass er sein Sohn ist und von nun an im Palast leben solle. Ali Baba entschied sich dafür, dass er dies zuerst mit seiner verbliebenen Familie besprechen musste. Jedoch endete sein Gespräch mit Kassim in einem heftigen Streit und Ali Baba nahm das Angebot des Königs an und verließ die Slums. Die Zeit im Palast war nicht einfach für ihn. Er musste lernen anständig zu sprechen und sich ordentlich zu benehmen, er musste sein Äußeres den Ansprüchen des Adels anpassen und Unterricht in den verschiedensten Fächern nehmen. Zu allem Überfluss blieb das Getuschel der Diener nicht unbemerkt, auch der Abneigung der Königin und seiner Stiefbrüder war er ausgesetzt. Sogar sein Vater, der König hielt ihn auf Distanz. Aufgrund seiner Einsamkeit steckte er all seine Energie und seine Gedanken in den Unterricht und seinem Training, wodurch er nach kurzer Zeit für seine Fortschritte Anerkennung gewann. Sogar mit einem seiner Halbbrüder – Sahbmad – verstand er sich nach und nach. Nacht 38 Handlung Das Dungeon-Abenteuer TBA Das Balbadd-Abenteuer TBA Das Sindria-Abenteuer TBA Das Zagan-Abenteuer TBA Das zweite Sindria-Abenteuer TBA Das Piraten-Abenteuer TBA Das Erkundungs-Abenteuer TBA Das Magnostadt-Abenteuer TBA Das zweite Balbadd-Abenteuer TBA Das Alma Toran-Abenteuer TBA Das Kou-Abenteuer TBA Das Finale-Abenteuer Nachdem Ali Baba in seinem ausgemergelten Körper aufwacht, verbringt er mehrere Monate in Rehabilitation unter der Obhut von Yunan. Dieser erklärt ihm währenddessen, was in seiner Abwesenheit passiert ist. Hakuryus, Aladins und Morgianas Verschwinden erschreckt ihn zutiefst. Nachdem er sich soweit erholt hat, macht er sich auf den Weg um Sindbad zu treffen und um herauszufinden ob David’s Rukh in ihm steckt. Dies wird von Sindbad bestätigt, doch er behauptet David zu kontrollieren und nicht umgekehrt. Bei ihrem Treffen findet Ali Baba auch heraus, dass Amon konfisziert wurde und neue Bestimmungen es nicht erlauben, dass er seinen Dschinn zurückbekommt. Da der letzte bekannte Aufenthalt seiner Freunde im Kaiserreich Kou ist, macht er sich auf den Weg dorthin, um nach eventuellen Spuren zu suchen. Dort angekommen findet er heraus, dass nach Hakuryu's Abdanken Kougyoku nun Kaiserin ist. Da die beiden gut befreundet sind, beschließt er sie ganz leger zu besuchen, was vor allem der Palastwache missfällt. Als sie ihn stoppen und in weiterer Folge angreifen wollen, sind sie ihm – wie auch schon die Luftpiraten, welchen er auf seinem Weg zum Kaiserreich begegnet ist –jedoch weit unterlegen. Dies liegt vorallem an seinen neuen Fähigkeiten. Das Erlangen seiner Fähigkeiten wird so erklärt, dass er 100 Jahre als reines Bewusstsein verbracht hat und die Puppe, welche ihm als Körper gedient und mit der er sich fortbewegt hat extrem schwierig zu kontrollieren war. Er musste sich in dieser Form und somit unter schwersten Bedingungen an die Gefahren und Eigenheiten des dunklen Kontinents gewöhnen. Als sein Bewusstsein dann wieder zu seinem menschlichen Körper zurückkam, konnte sein Körper Dinge mit einer erschreckenden Geschwindigkeit wahrnehmen. Ali Baba kann nun wenn er das will oder wenn sein Körper in Gefahr ist alles in "Super-Zeitlupe" sehen.Nacht 289 Nachdem er die Wachen hinter sich gelassen hat, führt er ein privates Gespräch mit Kougyoku. Diese erklärt Alibaba, wie das Kou Reich zerfällt und das sie das Darlehen der International Allianz nicht rechtzeitig zurückzahlen können. Alibaba nimmt es sodann auf sich ihr und Kou zu helfen. Aufgrund seiner ersten erfolgreichen Initiativen ernennt ihn Kougyoku zum Premierminister (und Ka Koubun zu seinem Assistenten). Er hilft, neue Gesetze auszuarbeiten, die ihre geschundenen Seelen aufblühen lassen und das Volk als Ganzes stärken sollen. Sie beschließen das Kaiserreich als Handelskompanie zu etablieren und sich auf Agrarwirtschaft zu fokussieren. Entgegen Sindbads Anweisungen holt er Koumei Ren im geheimen als Berater aus dem Exil zurück. Mithilfe von Forschung und Magie hat das Kou Empire die Schaffung magischer Teleportationskreise ermöglicht. Ali Baba macht sich als Repräsentant des Kaiserreichs auf den Weg um die Erlaubnis andere Länder einzuholen, auf ihren Grund und Boden solche Kreise zu errichten, um Waren zu transportieren und Handel zu treiben. Da Ali Baba viele der momentanen Oberhäupter kennt (dabie handel es sich vorwiegend um ehemaligen Generäle der sieben Weltmeere) schafft er es nicht nur von seinem Heimatland der Republik Balbadd, sondern auch von Magnostadt, dem Königreich Heliohapt, dem Kaissereich Reim, dem Königreich Sasan und dem Königreich Artemyra eine Erlaubnis zu bekommen. Als jedoch die Installation der Teleportationskreise stattfinden soll, ziehen alle Länder ihre Einwilligung zurück, da aufgrund von Gerüchten eine Massenpanik vor einem Angriff des Kaisserreichs Kou ausbricht.Nacht 302 Es ist Koumei, der mit so etwas gerechnet hat, zu verdanken, dass sie ihre Güter auf anderem Wege verkaufen können, sodass wenigstens die Ernte nicht ein vollkommener Verlust war.Nacht 303 Im Nachhinein stellt sich heraus, dass diese aus der Luft gegriffenen Gerüchte von Sindbad stammen, der auf diese Weise die Handelskompanie Kou als skrupelloser Geschäftsmann ruinieren will. Als Ali Baba nicht verstehen will, warum er so etwas tun sollte, erklärt er, dass der Handel ein hartes Geschäft ist und das Ali Baba seine Unerfahrenheit zum Verhängnis geworden ist. Nacht 303 Anstatt sich davon beirren zu lassen oder gar aufzugeben, nimmt Ali Baba ihre Probleme erneut in Angriff. Fähigkeiten Körperliche Fähigkeiten TBA Fortschrittliche Intelligenz und Reflexe TBA Magoi-Manipulation TBA Metallgefäß TBA Statistiken Schlachten Beziehungen Aladin Aladin ist Ali Baba’s bester Freund. Zu Beginn der Geschichte wollte Ali Baba dem Jungen nur wegen dessen Dschinn Ugo näher kommen. Ali Baba wollte seine Hilfe um ein Dungeon zu erobern. Jedoch wurden die beiden während ihrer Reise wahrhaftig zu richtig guten Freunden. Die beiden sind dem jeweils anderen sehr loyal und Ali Baba fühlt sie öfters unsicher, wenn Aladin nicht helfend an seiner Seite steht. Aladin ermutigt ihn des Öfteren seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und sein Leben nicht von allen anderen bestimmen zu lassen. Morgiana Als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat dachte er augenblicklich, dass Morgiana ein süßes Mädchen ist. Das hat sich auch bis heute nicht geändert. Ali Baba war derjenige, der sie offiziell aus der Sklaverei befreit hat, weswegen sie ihm sehr dankbar und aus tiefstem Herzen loyal ist. Im Gegensatz zu anderen fürchtet Ali Baba ihre unmenschliche Kraft nicht, sondern bewundert sie (und macht hin und wieder lustige Bemerkungen darüber). Er scheint sie und ihre Eigenheiten ziemlich gut zu verstehen und auch wenn er sie manches Mal freundschaftlich neckt, übersteigt er gewisse Grenzen nicht, sodass sie nie wirklich böse auf ihn ist. #Wenn Ali Baba (meist gemeinsam mit Aladin) aufbricht um sich mit Mädchen zu amüsieren, ist Morigiana nicht sehr angetan, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegt – von denen Ali Baba jedoch keine Notiz nimmt. Und obwohl er von diesen Gefühlen nichts weiß, sorgt er sich sehr um sie. Als Morgiana schwer verwundet war, trug sie Ali Baba weinend und verzweifelt in seinen Armen, da er Angst hatte, dass sie sterben würde. Im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte – als er eine Frage fälschlicherweise als Liebesgeständnis interpretiert – ist er im ersten Augenblick überrascht, doch dann registriert er, dass auch er Gefühle für sie hegt. Daraufhin erklärt er ihr, dass auch sie für ihn schon immer etwas Besonderes war. Als das Missverständnis dann geklärt wurde, war er am Boden zerstört. Morgiana bat ihn danach, ihr etwas Zeit zu geben und auf sie zu warten, da sie aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit jetzt noch keine Beziehung eingehen könne. Ali Baba, der ihre Lage durchaus verstehen kann, akzeptierte ihre Bitte. Judar Weder vertraute Ali Baba Judal noch mochte er ihn. Er wusste, dass der Magi stark und unberechenbar war. Als sich die beiden jedoch kurz vor der Schlacht, welche das Schicksal des Kaiserreichs Kou bestimmt hat, in einer anderen Welt wiederfinden, müssen sie zusammenarbeiten, um zu überleben und wieder zu den anderen zurückzufinden. Es scheint, als würden sie den jeweils anderen nun vielleicht ein bisschen akzeptieren, zumindest hat sich Ali Baba nach seinem Erwachen bei Yunan über Judal erkundigt – welcher bereits aufgebrochen war, da er nicht warten wollte bis Ali Baba aufwacht. Hakuryu Ren Sindbad wies Hakuryu bei seiner Ankunft in Sindria darauf hin, dass er von Ali Baba noch viel lernen könne. Hakuryu's erster Eindruck von Ali Bab war der einer unverantwortlichen, eher frivolen Person. Er stellt jedoch schnell fest, dass mehr in Ali Baba steckt, als auf den ersten Blick erkennbar ist. Ali Baba bezeichnet Hakuryu als guten Freund und ist schockiert über dessen Verhalten während und nachdem dieser Umm Madaura geköpft hat. Ali Baba überkommt daraufhin das schlimme Gefühl, dass Hakuryu Kassim sehr ähnelt. Hakuruyu verlässt die Gruppe kurz darauf und Ali Baba fühlt sich schuldig, weswegen er ihm nachlaufen und ihn zurückbringen möchte. Er wird jedoch von Morgiana aufgehalten. Nachdem Ali Baba hört, dass Hakuryu seine eigene Mutter umgebracht hat, ist er zutiefst schockiert. Wenig später macht er sich (gemeinsam mit Aladin) auf, um Hakuryu davon abzuhalten einen Bürgerkrieg im Kaiserreich Kou auszufechten. Doch die Versuche seinen Freund zur Vernunft zu bringen scheitern und Hakuryu erklärt ihm, dass er nicht qualifiziert ist ein Prinz zu sein. Es entsteht ein erbitterter Kampf, welchen Ali Baba verliert. Sindbad Ali Baba hat mit Begeisterung Sindbad's heldenhafte Geschichten gehört und gelesen und kann sie mittlerweile sogar auswendig. Er bewunderte ihn schon als Kind und wollte genau so werden wie er. Ali Baba fühlte sich unsicher und weit unterlegen, als sie sich das erste Mal in Baldbadd begegneten. Sindbad's konstante Ermutigungen und Ratschläge gaben Ali Baba aber den Mut, den er für den Versuch brauchte um Balbadd zu retten. Da sein Versuch leider scheiterte wurde ihm von Sindbad angeboten mit nach Sindria zu kommen, was Ali Baba und seine Freunde dankbar annahmen. Ali Baba war begeistert von Sindbad's Führungsqualitäten und hatte einmal mehr den Wunsch seinem Vorbild nachzueifern. Jedoch fand Ali Baba im Laufe der Geschichte heraus, dass Sindbad Dinge vertritt, die er als nicht richtig ansieht, was sein perfektes Bild ins Wanken brachte. Nachdem er herausfand, dass sich David's Rukh mit dem von Sindbad vermischt hatNacht 283, ist er ihm gegenüber vorsichtig, versucht aber weiterhin das Gute in ihm zu sehen und zu bestätigen, dass es sich immer noch um den Sindbad handelt, den er damals in Balbadd getroffen hat. Kassim Kassim ist Ali Baba’s bester Freund aus Kindertagen. Nachdem Kassim und seine Schwester Mariam zu Vollwaisen werden, werden sie von Ali Baba's Mutter Anise adoptiert. Kassim war der älteste der drei Kinder und fühlte sich deshalb für die beiden anderen verantwortlich und sah es nach Anises Tod als seine Pflicht an, sie zu beschützen und für sie zu sorgen. So versuchte er des Öfteren durch leichte bis mittelschwere Vergehen wie etwa Diebstahl an Geld zu kommen, während Ali Baba auf anständigen und ehrlichen Wegen versuchte Geld zu verdienen. Insgeheim bewunderte Kassim Ali Baba’s Ehrlichkeit und Rechtschaffenheit und fragte sich, wieso sie so verschieden waren. Diese Frage und sein falscher Stolz führten dazu, dass sich ein bitterer Groll in ihn aufbaute. Er betrachtete sich als den bösen Typ Mensch, der nur Verbrechen begehen konnte, keine Hoffnungen haben durfte und nie einen ordentlichen und ehrlichen Lebensstil führen können würde. Diese Denkweise und die Offenbarung, dass Ali Baba der royalen Familie angehörte, führten zu einer Reihe von unglücklichen und teils schrecklichen Wendungen und letzten Endes zu einem Bruch ihrer Beziehung. Nachdem Kassim und die restliche Nebel-Truppe wegen ihres Drangs nach Vergeltung von Al-Thamen ausgenutzt worden waren, gesteht Kassim, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er ihre Situation einfach akzeptiert hätte. Er hätte nie so sein müssen wie Ali Baba. So hätten sie vielleicht auf verschiedenen Wegen aber immerhin gemeinsam aufwachsen können. Ali Baba ist zutiefst berührt und gesteht, dass auch er Fehler gemacht hat. Kurz vor seinem Tod, fragt er Ali Baba, ob sie denn noch Freunde sind und Ali Baba bekräftig dies mit Nachdruck - ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern. Kassim stirbt lächelnd in Ali Baba's Armen und ihr Magoi vermischt sich. Cassim's Existenz und seine Führungsfähigkeiten bleiben ein ständiges Thema in Ali Baba's Leben. Brüder TBA Kogyoku Ren TBA Toto TBA Sharrkan Amun-Ra Sharrkan ist sein Schwerttrainer auf Sindria. Ali Baba nennt ihn Meister und hat großen Respekt vor ihm und seinen Schwertkünsten. Sharrkan nimmt seinen Schüler öfters auf Sauftuoren mit. Wenn Ali Baba gegen jemanden kämpft, vergleicht er deren Künste immer mit denen seines Lehrers. Als Sharrkan von Ali Baba's (angeblichen) Tod erfährt, trauert er lange über den Verlust seines Schülers.Nacht 285 Wissenswertes TBA 'Referenzen' Navigation en:Alibaba Saluja ru:Алибаба Салуджа fi:Alibaba Saluja es:Alibaba Saluja fr:Alibaba Saluja pl:Alibaba Saluja pt-br:Alibaba Saluja Kategorie:Adventure of Sinbad Kategorie:Balbadd Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Dungeon-Bezwinger Kategorie:Dunkle Dschinn-Ausstattung Kategorie:Händler Kategorie:Kaiserreich Kou Kategorie:Kaiserreich Reim Kategorie:Königreich Sindria Kategorie:Königsgefäß Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Nebel-Bande Kategorie:Qishan Kategorie:Yambala